


Голос в моей голове

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sort Of, Soulmates, soulmates can hear each others thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Леонард думал: «Привет, я Лео» — изо всех сил, отправлял слова со всем усердием, с которым только мог, направляя их фигуре, у которой не было лица, но он уже считал своего соулмейта хорошим добрым человеком. Отправлял и ждал.И ждал.И к концу дня он так и не получил ответа.





	Голос в моей голове

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Voice in My Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862549) by [StillNotGinger10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10). 



> Переведено для Russian Coldflash Week-2018, день 1 - Соулмейты

Некоторые родители рассказывают своим детям, как связаться со своим соулмейтом прежде, чем они идут в школу. Родители Леонарда этого не сделали. Он был одним из немногих учеников, кто слушал учительницу, открыв рот, когда она объясняла, что и как делать. Он знал, что это связано с мыслями. Лео слышал достаточно, чтобы догадаться, как это функционирует, но никто никогда не объяснял ему это так, как та учительница.  
  
Она рассказала классу, что соулмейты могут посылать друг другу мысли — как сообщения по телефону. Она объяснила, что обычно люди могут контролировать то, что посылают своим соулмейтам, но иногда этот контроль они теряют, когда их захлестывают эмоции. Таким образом, люди не заваливают друг друга тонной сообщений, но могут узнать, если их половина в восторге или ужасе, могут разделить радость или помочь, если случилась беда.  
  
Это объясняло, почему Леонард никогда не слышал никаких мыслей, кроме своих. Он спрашивал себя, отправлял ли он случайно какие-то эмоции своему соулмейту? Он собирался спросить об этом как только узнает, кто его соулмейт. Судя по словам учительницы, это было довольно просто. Ему нужно открыть свой разум, представить адресата, представить слова, которые он хотел отправить, и послать их другому человеку.  
  
Своему  _соулмейту_. К тому, кто всегда будет рядом, даже в те ночи, когда отец слишком сильно напивается или приводит своих ужасных друзей.  
  
Леонард думал:  _«Привет, я Лео»_  — изо всех сил, отправлял слова со всем усердием, с которым только мог, направляя их фигуре, у которой не было лица, но он уже считал своего соулмейта хорошим добрым человеком. Отправлял и ждал.  
  
И ждал.  
  
К концу дня он так и не получил ответа.  
  
Он не был единственным. Некоторые его одноклассники получили ответы сразу, но многим тоже пришлось подождать. Они были чуть старше остальных и должны были ждать, пока их соулмейт не научится отправлять сообщения в ответ.  
  
В течение года многие одноклассники Лео уже получили ответы. Некоторые через год, кто-то еще через один. Как и все, кому сказали потерпеть. Лео ежедневно отправлял своему соулмейту послания. То, что он не получал ответа, его не останавливало.  
  
Но потом дни превратились в месяцы, а месяцы — в годы. А годы — в большее количество лет, чем планировал Леонард.  
  
Его соулмейта не было рядом, когда пил отец Лео. Не было, когда отца арестовали, а мама бросила его. Не было, когда родилась Лиза, когда Лена посадили, когда он встретил Мика. Это было ни хорошо ни плохо. В конце концов, Лео перестал посылать сообщения, перестал звать себя  _Лео_ , сменив имя на  _Лен_. И Лен был уверен, что у него нет соулмейта и никогда не будет.  
  
Лен бросил старшую школу. Ему было чуть за двадцать, когда он впервые услышал в голове голос.  
  
 _— Привет, я Барри._  
  
Голос оказался детским, очень тихим. Прошло много лет с тех пор, как он думал о своем соулмейте и представлял себе его голос.  
  
 _— Ты тут? Ты меня слышишь?_  
  
Лен сидел в грязном обветшалом доме, где было больше мышей и тараканов, чем жильцов, но они с Миком гордо называли его убежищем.  
  
 _— Я все правильно делаю?_  
  
Единственная причина, по которой Лен решил ответить, это то, что Барри все равно почувствует его эмоции, даже просто случайно.  
  
 _— Привет, Барри. Я Лен._  
  
Лен должен был понять, что стоит ему ответить, он  _никогда_ не перестанет говорить с Барри. Ты не можешь избегать того, кто у тебя в голове. Опять же, если бы Лен не ответил, Барри продолжил бы посылать ему сообщения каждый день, как Лен делал в детстве. Или даже несколько раз в день. Если он похож на Лена, то да, точно бы стал. Но в то же время Барри отличался от Лена.  
  
Он был счастливым, чего Лен никогда не мог сказать о себе. Заботился о своих друзьях и семье так же, как рьяно Лен заботился о Лизе и Мике, только в упрощенной, детской манере. И Барри был умным мальчиком, как и Лен, но если Барри всему научили книги, то Лен брал уроки у улицы.  
  
Лен узнал все это, потому что общался с Барри  _каждый день._  
  
Сначала Барри рассказывал про свои любимые игрушки, друзей, уроки. Он любил математику и физику. Его подруга Айрис рисовала лучше него. Его задирали хулиганы, и он отчаянно нуждался в советах Лена, как лучше им противостоять. Видимо, родители Барри не возражали. Отец Барри даже назвал Лена задирой, когда тот посоветовал Барри давать сдачи вместо того, чтобы убегать.  
  
Одним из первых вопросов, который Лен задал Барри, был вопрос о его семье — хорошо ли к нему относились родители? Как только Лен услышал о том, какая замечательная семья у его соулмейта, он понял, что ему нужно держаться подальше. Он боялся разрушить его идеальную жизнь.  
  
Единственный раз, когда Лен передумал, случился через несколько лет, когда Барри внезапно потерял всю свою детскую радость. Лен проснулся посреди ночи от внезапного страха. Он был в ужасе, злым, несчастным, обиженным и чувствовал еще миллион разных эмоций, которые он не мог опознать. За исключением того, что это были эмоции Барри.  
  
Попытка получить какие-то объяснения от малыша оказалась бесполезной, потому Барри был слишком расстроен. Лен слышал, как он в панике кричит про молнию, про маму, про что-то желтое. Иногда проскальзывали полные предложения, вроде «где я?», но пользы от них не было никакой. Только через час Барри смог сосредоточиться достаточно, чтобы поговорить с ним.  
  
 _— Они забрали его. Они забрали его, Лен.  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Моего папу. Он этого не делал!  
  
— Что случилось, Барри?  
  
— Мама. Там было так много крови и…_  
  
Лена накрыла еще одна волна скорби и отчаяния. Он чувствовал себя больным, несчастным, словно мир исчез, и это причинило ему столько боли… Если он когда-нибудь узнает, кто причинил Барри такую боль, он сожжет их живьем.  
  
 _— Успокойся, малыш. Дыши. Что случилось?  
  
— Мужчина в молниях убил маму. Но они забрали папу. Они мне не поверят._  
  
Барри верил копам, в отличие от Лена, и не мог их обвинять. Но Лен им не доверял и всегда мог свалить на них все грехи, так что он решил, что да, именно копы виноваты в том, что его соулмейт так страдает.  
  
В течение ночи Лен узнал, что мать Барри зарезали. Барри видел, как мужчина в молниях совершил преступление, но полиция обвинила его отца. Лен не знал, чему верить, но он был готов забрать Барри прежде, чем его отдадут в приемную семью. Затем Барри сказал, что останется со своей лучшей подругой Айрис, пока будет длиться судебный процесс над его отцом. Отец Айрис был одиноким… и одним из полицейских, который арестовывал отца Барри, и Лен все еще планировал забрать малыша. Ему не нужно было ждать, чтобы узнать наверняка, был ли Джо очередным  _Льюисом_.  
  
Но у него не было шанса реализовать свой план, даже после того, как отца Барри посадили, потому что малыш был круглые сутки под наблюдением полиции. Вместо этого Лен начал каждый день проверять, все ли с ним хорошо. Он искал признаки насилия или еще чего-то ужасного, но единственное, что сделал Джо — это запретил Барри видеться с отцом. Так что Лен решил дать Барри шанс остаться с новой приемной семьей. Из Лена все равно не вышел бы хороший опекун. Он едва мог заботиться о Лизе.  
  
Барри долго страдал, но со временем стал немного счастливее. Он рассказывал Лену об Айрис и школе, и даже рассказывал всякие необычные истории. Лен тоже начал понемногу делиться тем, что слышал. Но Лен ничего не знал о мужчине в молниях до 2014 года, пока что-то подобное не объявилось на улицах Централ Сити.  
  
Между тем время шло, Барри поступил в колледж, а Лен рассказывал ему отредактированные истории о Лизе и Мике. Когда Барри еще был в средней школе, он начал намекать на личную встречу, но быстро понял, что из-за разницы в возрасте встреча может стать проблемой. Потом он заговорил об этом, когда учился в колледже. Там было полно людей, которые договорились со своими соулмейтами поступить туда и встретились в первый же день. Барри тоже так хотел, но Лен… он просто не мог. Между ними была целая пропасть, все было иначе.  
  
По мере того как Барри взрослел, Лен все меньше начинал редактировать свои рассказы. Он не говорил, что убивал людей, но признавался, что ворует. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Барри перестал настаивать на встрече, но малыш все еще хотел увидеть его. Эта идея казалась Лену ужасной, поэтому он был достаточно убедительным, чтобы Барри все понял и не давил слишком сильно.  
  
Лен осторожничал, стараясь давать Барри как можно меньше личной информации, и просил того же самого от Барри, чтобы не искушаться мыслью самому его найти. Барри был не нужен такой соулмейт, Лен это понимал, он просто усложнит парню жизнь, которая и так его потрепала. Если Лен скажет, кто он такой, Барри приложит все силы, чтобы его найти, точно так же рьяно, как пытался доказать невиновность своего отца. Так что было лучше, пока они оба ничего не знали.  
  
Несколько раз Лен чувствовал бешеные эмоции Барри, но они больше не были такими сильными, как в ту ночь, когда погибла его мать. В основном это были приступы гнева во времена учебы в старшей школе, нервозность в первый день в колледже, страх и волнение перед первым рабочим днем в полиции, тошнота во время первых визитов на место преступления. Лен не знал, какие именно эмоции с его стороны чувствует Барри. Иногда Барри волновался, связываясь с Леном, но он никогда не упоминал, что чувствует, и Лен был ему за это благодарен.  
  
Единственный раз, когда Лен действительно забеспокоился о Барри, был, когда тот поехал в Старлинг Сити, чтобы изучить какой-то сверхъестественный случай. Все было нормально, пока Барри не оказался в поезде. Лен почувствовал страх, который сразу же вызвал у него тревогу. Он слышал о лучнике в капюшоне, который таскался по улицам Старлинг Сити, и если из-за него хотя бы упадет волос с головы Барри, Лен напичкал бы этого лучника его же стрелами. Но в ответ на свои панические сообщения Лен услышал заверения Барри, что все в порядке и волноваться не о чем. Страх исчез почти сразу же, как появился.  
  
Когда Барри добрался до дома, Лен подумал, что теперь все точно хорошо. Он чувствовал волнение Барри перед запуском ускорителя частиц и старался не зацикливаться на этом. Конечно, у Барри были мелкие проблемы вроде украденного кошелька, но он все еще был в безопасности, целыми днями торчал в своей лаборатории, так что Лен понемногу успокоился.  
  
Но вскоре случилось нечто необъяснимое. Лен испытал такую сильную боль, что потерял сознание.  
  
Он очнулся через час, лежа головой у Лизы на коленях. Как только он услышал от нее про взрыв ускорителя, то сразу понял, чья была боль. Он тут же попытался связаться с Барри, но ответа не получил.  
  
И через несколько часов спустя тоже не получил.  
  
Спустя несколько дней Барри все еще ему не отвечал.  
  
Прошла неделя, прежде чем Лен признался себе, что Барри был в Централ Сити, когда случился взрыв. Наверняка его имя было в списке жертв.  
  
Лен не проверял. Он хотел узнать фамилию Барри, но не хотел знать о том, что же на самом деле с ним случилось.  
  
Только спустя девять месяцев Лен признался сам себе, что его соулмейт погиб. Он должен был остаться один, еще с детства Лен это понимал. Он забыл об одиночестве, когда услышал голос Барри у себя в голове, но теперь, как только Лен стал слышать в голове исключительно тишину, одиночество снова вернулось. Такие люди, как Лен, не заслуживали хэппи эндов. Они не заслуживали таких людей, как Барри.  
  
Осознание этого заморозило Лена изнутри, сделало его беспощадным и злым. Он стал одним из самых известных преступников и пользовался своей внутренней апатией, ненавидя людей за их счастье. Гораздо проще убить человека, если ты ничего не чувствуешь.  
  
Девять месяцев пустоты и молчания, и Лен забыл, каково это — чувствовать чьи-то эмоции, кроме своих. Вот почему он сначала не понял, что происходит, когда ощутил удивление и полнейшую путаницу, которые были совершенно необъяснимы, потому что Лен сидел один в убежище и планировал ограбление музея.  
  
Все стало ясно, когда он услышал голос Барри.  
  
 _— Лен? Ты еще здесь?_  
  
 _— Барри?_  — Лен ненавидел эту неуверенность в своем голосе, но он никак не мог убедить себя, что Барри жив и снова с ним разговаривает.  
  
 _— Лен! Произошел несчастный случай! Взорвался ускоритель! Меня ударила молния!_  
  
Мысли Барри были такими же перепутанными, как и всегда, когда он волновался, он слишком много говорил, упуская мысли и перескакивая с одного на другое, и этого было достаточно, чтобы Лен улыбнулся.  
  
Впервые за девять месяцев.  
  
 _— Ты в порядке?_ — стало тихо, но теперь тишина так не пугала.  
  
 _— Я… прости. Мне сказали, что прошло девять месяцев. Я только очнулся.  
  
— Очнулся?  
  
— Я был в коме._  
  
Кома. Лен об этом даже не думал. Его не было так долго… какие у Барри могли быть проблемы со здоровьем? Что с ним сделала молния?  
  
 _— С тобой все хорошо?  
  
— Да. Думаю, взрыв меня спас. Я бы больше пострадал, наверное, а получилось так, что я просто спал._  
  
Лен не знал, как на это ответить. Барри просто спал, а для Лена эти девять месяцев были настоящими кругами ада.  
  
 _— Прости, я не должен шутить. Это так странно, Лен. Я чувствую, будто только вернулся из Стар Сити.  
  
— Твоя семья, должно быть, волновалась.  
  
— Я знаю, что волновались не только они.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, малыш. Добро пожаловать в страну живых._  
  
Через какое-то время все вернулось на круги своя, хотя Лен не был уверен, что до конца оттаял и оттает ли вообще, но теперь Барри снова с ним говорил целыми днями, шутил и даже флиртовал. Лен все еще думал и переживал, что может снова его потерять, но пока что ему было хорошо.  
  
Было кое-что, что Лен хотел сделать для Барри — найти человека в молниях. Первой реальной зацепкой были слухи о Полоске, появившейся в Централ Сити. Человек двигался как молния и ловил преступников. До этого появлялись слухи о людях с особыми силами. Всего этого было достаточно, чтобы Лен начал планировать ограбление. Чем он и занимался, когда снова услышал в своей голове Барри. Он надеялся отомстить за Барри, несмотря на то, что считал его погибшим, но теперь, когда Барри оказался живым, стало еще лучше. Он надеялся заманить Полоску на свое ограбление. Если все получится, Лен придумает способ его замедлить, если же нет, у Лена будет дорогущий алмаз.   
Беспроигрышный вариант!  
  
Сначала Лен пытался украсть алмаз. Спидстер появился, и Лен сделал все возможное, чтобы узнать о нем больше. Он был реален — пожалуй, самая важная часть. Значит, у Лена была возможность составить более конкретные планы, чтобы его поймать.  
  
Лен увидел его скорость, но также увидел слабость. Полоска остановился, чтобы помочь одному из охранников. Лену эта информация пришлась по душе.  
  
В целом операция прошла успешно. Лен мог узнать больше, если бы Барри не отвлекал его. Обычно мысли Барри нечасто просачивались через их связь. Лен не возражал, но одного случая было достаточно, чтобы захотеть попросить Барри цензурить его мысли, потому что ему не особо понравилось, что Барри посчитал чьи-то глаза завораживающими.  
В следующий раз Лен снова решил столкнуться с Полоской — все тот же алмаз, но теперь уже в музее. Ограбление сначала прервал коп, а потом появился тот самый спидстер.  
  
И Лену опять помешали мысли Барри!  
  
 _— Черт, холодно!_  
  
Мысль мелькнула в тот же момент, когда Лен выстрелил в Полоску, что сопроводилось неожиданным всплеском боли где-то в боку.  
  
 _— Барри?  
  
— Я немного занят, Лен. Давай позже!_  
  
Лен захотелось рассмеяться. Конечно, он был занят, он сражался с Леном!  
  
 _— Прекрати носиться, и мы поговорим._  
  
Оказывается, Лену не нужна была криопушка, чтобы остановить спидстера. Барри остановился, как только Лен послал мысль.  
  
 _— Лен?_ — недоуменно спросил он, когда Снарт снял очки. Вокруг них заорали сирены, Барри посмотрел вверх. Ну и что ты будешь делать, герой?  
  
— Прости, Джо, — бросил он копу, которого оттащил в сторону мгновением позже. Хм. Встреча с соулмейтом и его приемным отцом одновременно? Хорошо, что Лен приоделся.  
  
— Позже объясню! — крикнул Барри, хватая Лена и уносясь прочь.  
  
Они оказались в лесу, но недалеко от города, Лен слышал слабый гул машин. Внезапная бешеная скорость и изменение местоположения дезориентировали его, но он сделал все возможное, чтобы держаться достойно. Он годы потратил за создание ледяной брони, чтобы скрыть эмоции и защитить себя, и сейчас не собирался сдаваться.  
  
Полоска стянул капюшон, и Лен впервые увидел Барри, своего соулмейта. Он был молод, но Лен и так это знал. Красивый, веселый и наполненный светом больше, чем все, что когда-либо было в жизни Снарта.  
  
— Рад наконец-то тебя видеть, Барри, — сказал он, усмехнувшись. Один из них должен был нарушить тишину, а Барри просто пялился на него и молчал.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты… — начал Барри, и Лен ждал худшего. Барри не мог поверить, что он… преступник, тот, кто стрелял в него, вор, убийца. Но затем Барри закончил. —… здесь.  
  
Лен не мог найти подходящего ответа.  
  
— Не могу поверить, что ты Полоска.  
  
Он все время думал, что этот чертов спидстер — тот, кто убил мать Барри, а это оказался сам Барри.  
  
— Вообще-то, я предпочитаю  _Флэш_.  
  
Лен улыбнулся.  
  
— Мило. — Барри закатил глаза, но тоже ухмыльнулся. — Итак, Флэш, вопрос на миллион — что ты будешь со мной делать?  
  
Барри поморщился, и его улыбка исчезла.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  
— Я преступник и лжец, и я калечу людей и граблю их. — Произносить это было чертовски больно, но малыш должен был увидеть истину, понять почему ему нужно держать от него подальше и почему они никогда не смогут быть вместе. — Ты арестуешь меня, Флэш?  
  
Барри сделал полшага назад, как будто был удивлен, будто не знал, кто такой Лен и не знал, чем он занимается. Как он мог не знать, что герой должен сделать с плохим парнем?  
  
— Ты мой… поэтому ты не хотел со мной видеться?  
  
— Ты никогда не скрывал, на какой ты стороне закона, малыш.  
  
— И ты никогда не скрывал, что ты преступник. По крайней мере, полностью. — А Барри смог бы принять это? Лен сомневался, поэтому и удивился, когда Барри продолжил. — Я всегда знал, что ты вор, и если все, что я слышал о тебе, правда, то ты достаточно хорош, чтобы не убивать людей ради своих целей.  
  
— Это так, — осторожно сказал Лен, не зная, правильно ли он угадал посыл Барри. — Значит, если я не убиваю, то ты даешь мне грабить?  
  
— Ну только если ты сможешь обогнать Флэша, — сказал Барри, на этот раз уже улыбаясь.  
Барри был готов играть с ним в довольно интересную игру. Но это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. Но Лен все же ответил ему улыбкой.  
  
— Теперь, когда мы встретились… когда ты не совершаешь преступлений, а я их не останавливаю, то… может, встретимся снова? Без костюмов.  
  
— Вот так просто? — спросил Лен. — Не попытаешься меня изменить?  
  
— Лен, — сказал Барри, — я большую часть своей жизни знал, что ты преступник. Я принял это. — На этот раз смех Барри был искренним. — На данный момент будет странно, если я начну просить тебя измениться.  
  
Лен постарался держать лицо. Ему было трудно в это поверить, но Барри был его соулмейтом, так что наверняка стоило воспользоваться шансом.  
  
Либо Лен слишком долго думал, либо суперскорость сделала Барри нетерпеливым, потому что он снова заговорил, но тише.  
  
— Ты же не грабишь сирот и не обижаешь щенят.  
  
Лен улыбнулся — ему нравилось чувство юмора Барри.  
  
— То есть продолжай совершать преступления, но щенят не обижай?  
  
— И не грабь сирот, — добавил Барри.  
  
— Ты испортил мне планы на выходные, малыш.  
  
— Тогда как насчет новых? — спросил Барри, дерзко улыбаясь. — Кофе? Со мной.  
  
Лен оглядел его с головы до ног.  
  
— Договорились. Теперь, раз все улажено… я могу рассчитывать, ты вернешь меня обратно в город и дашь мне свой номер?  
  
Вживую смех Барри звучал еще лучше, чем в голове Лена. Отсмеявшись, Барри сгреб Лена в охапку, и они вместе исчезли во вспышке света.


End file.
